Please Don't
by DearSJ
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang bukan berarti kau akan kembali bersamanya suatu saat nanti. Kau hanya perlu menemukan pengganti dirinya yang akan selalu ada bersamamu dan menciptakan kenangan baru yang lebih indah, walau bayang-bayang masa lalumu masihlah ada. WonKyu/SiwonxKyuhyun/Ryeowook/BL/BoysLove/Yaoi/SuperJunior


Namja berkulit putih tampak kelelahan, Ia hanya bisa pasrah seraya memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia menangis pun hanya sia-sia belaka. Nafasnya yang memburu sangat kentara, menerpa permukaan kulit manly berwarna kecoklatan. Namja berkulit putih itu sudah lelah meronta, tubuhnya bahkan kepalanya sekalipun terasa berat untuk digerakkan sekarang. Semuanya, setiap inchi tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas baginya. Jika bernafas itu digerakkan oleh otot-otot dari otaknya, mungkin ia memilih berhenti bernapas saja saat ini. Karena hanya bernapaslah satu-satunya hal yang ia mampu. Namun, kemauan untuk berontak masih ada, tangannya meski sudah tak bertenaga, ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkannya dengan harapan supaya ikatan yang saat ini membelenggu kedua tangannya lepas dan ia bisa bebas. Tetapi usahanya tak semudah itu, rangsangan demi rangsangan ia terima bertubi-tubi. Lenguhan lirih bersaing dengan napasnya yang berat keluar berlomba-lomba dari bibirnya yang kini entah sudah sebengkak dan semerah apa.

Namja lain, yang berada diatas namja berkulit putih itu, dengan tampilan yang sama, sama-sama tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa lelah hanya demi menikmati tubuh mulus dibawah dekapannya yang hanya bisa tergeletak pasrah dan lemas akibat ulah namja yang berada diatas tubuhnya yang terus menggerayangi tanpa bosan. Seolah menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh dibawahnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu tidaklah pernah membuatnya puas dan itu sedang terjadi hingga detik ini. Hanya saja, namja berkulit kecoklatan itu akan berhenti saat lawan mainnya diam tak lagi melakukan perlawanan yang artinya pingsan atau mati.

Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu masih menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya keluar-masuk menikmati kehangatan di dalam tubuh sang namja berkulit putih yang rontaannya tak sekuat di hari pertamanya.

Hingga malam berganti, hanya tangisan kering tanpa air mata yang bisa dilakukan namja berkulit putih ah tidak, kulitnya tak putih lagi kini, hampir di sekujur tubuhnya memar-memar kecil, bekas gigitan, ataupun kissmark semuanya tersebar memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memandangi cahaya matahari yang bersembunyi dibalik gorden kamar mewah itu seraya tak hentinya berdoa bahwa ia dapat keluar dari neraka itu secepatnya. Entah dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook, namja bertubuh kecil dan berwajah imut dengan dibalut jas praktek sekolahnya, baru keluar dari laboratorium tempat prakteknya bersama teman-temannya. Ia menilik kotak masuk pesan di smartphonenya. Saking sibuknya ia dengan segala hal yang berbau proses menuju cita-citanya menjadi dokter itu, sampai-sampai ia baru membaca pesan dari samchon/pamannya, Cho Kyuhyun yang isinya kurang lebih memberi kabar bahwa ia akan datang kerumahnya untuk mengunjunginya, dan pesan itu sudah dikirim sejak 5 hari yang lalu. Ia membawa banyak boneka jerapah bersamanya. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sejenak sebelum perasaan bersalah merundunginya, seharusnya ia sempatkan membuka handphone setiap hari. Ia menjadi seakan-akan mengabaikan keluarganya. Tak lama, Ryeowookpun membalasnya dan mengucapkan maaf. Ia akan segera menemui samchonnya, Kyuhyun dan akan menerima pembalasan karena mengabaikan pesan dari pamannya itu dengan ikhlas. Satu lagi, kenyataan penting yang harus selalu Ryeowook waspadai adalah pamannya itu super jahil, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung mengerjainya habis-habisan bahkan sampai ia menangispun, Kyuhyun tak memiliki belas kasih terhadapnya alias sadis. Namun, Ryeowook selalu merindukannya, karena samchonnya itu selalu mencarinya jika ia tak ada dan memberinya hadiah-hadiah layaknya Ryeowook adalah anaknya sendiri. Padahal sampai saat inipun pamannya itu belum menikah sama sekali dan usia dia dengan pamannya hanya terpaut tujuh tahun. Pamannya itu anak terakhir dari lima bersaudara dari pihak ibunya yang baru meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu. mengingat mendiang ibunya, Ryeowook kembali merasa sedih, tetapi dia adalah anak yang kuat jadi ia tidak akan menangis lagi.

Ryeowook sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen milik samchon favoritnya, Cho Kyuhyun sepulangnya dari tempatnya meraup ilmu. Ia sudah sekitar lima menit berdiri disana dan membunyikan bel berkali-kali, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Ia berpikir mungkin samchonnya sedang pergi bekerja saat ini. Dengan membawa kekecewaan dan memikirkan kebodohannya sendiri yang lupa bahwa saat ini samchonnya itu pasti sedang bekerja, Ryeowook pergi dari sana dengan tingkat semangat yang menurun lima puluh persen dari tujuh puluh persen, sisanya hanya tenaga untuk pulang. Keinginan satu-satunya saat ini adalah ia akan pulang kerumah dan tidur sepanjang hari di hari liburnya ini setelah kehilangan semangat karena tak bisa bertemu dengan samchon favoritnya.

Tingkat semangatnya kini meningkat drastis menjadi sembilan puluh sembilan persen setelah menemukan kamarnya memiliki boneka jerapah baru yang dijanjikan oleh Kyuhyun tempo lalu. Ia memeluknya erat-erat dan berlari pergi dengan sangat riang menuju kamar Abojinya untuk segera memamerkannya, berharap abojinya sedang tidak bekerja dan sedang tidur. Memanglah sangat kekanakkan dirinya ini, bahkan wajahnyapun menipu banyak orang bahwa ia sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun sekarang.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu sekalipun, Ryeowook langsung membuka pintu berat kamar abojinya karena saking senang dan tak sabarnya ia untuk memamerkan boneka jerapah baru pemberian Kyuhyun pada abojinya yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah membelikannya sekalipun ia merengek dan menangis meminta padanya padahal abojinya mampu membelikannya sekaligus dengan pabrik-pabriknya.

Seketika boneka jerapah di dalam pelukannya terlepas dan menggelinding jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini dengan wajah yang tak mampu terbaca. Dengan langkah lemas dan berat, Ryeowook pergi dari sana berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Derai air mata tak mampu ia bendung, namun tangisnya tak menghalangi tujuannya.

Kini Ryeowook dengan raut wajah tenang, menyibak selimut yang menyembunyikan tangan abojinya yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya tenang, tak ada tangis lagi, namun hatinya terluka sangat-sangatlah dalam. Tangannya yang bergetar itu, tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya kecuali raut wajahnya, ia perlahan, masih bersama tangan bergetarnya, menyuntikkan jarum berisi obat tidur kepada abojinya sendiri dan syukurlah abojinya itu tak terbangun saat jarum itu menembus kulitnya. Kaki Ryeowook langsung terkulai lemas dan tubuhnya yang mungil itu seketika merosot jatuh. Tangisnya dan isakkannya tak mampu ia tahan lagi, tak setenang tadi, tangisnya pecah dan ia berteriak seperti orang gila disamping tubuh samchon kesayangannya yang terbaring lemas dengan mulut tersumpal kain dan kaki serta tangannya yang terikat dengan tubuh telanjang penuh bekas-bekas cinta di atas kasur itu, ia terbaring disebelah tubuh tidur abojinya. Tangis Ryeowook semakin kencang saat melihat lelehan air mata disudut mata Kyuhyun yang memandangi sinar matahari diluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Dengan tangan dan tubuh bergetar, Ryeowook membuka semua ikatan ditubuh Kyuhyun dan membebaskannya dari mimpi buruknya selama lima hari ini. Ia segera membawa pergi samchonnya dan menghindari tempat-tempat yang memiliki cctv disudut-sudut rumahnya.

Ryeowook memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun di dalam taksi yang membawa mereka pergi dari rumahnya itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis menyesali perbuatannya lima hari yang lalu yang tak segera membuka smartphonenya itu dan membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, ia menyesali perbuatannya yang seharusnya ia pulang hari itu dan menemui Kyuhyun, dan ia menyesali perbuatannya yang mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan.

"Mianhe, mianhe samchon. Mianhe Kyuhyun-ah, jongmal mianhada Kyuhyunnie samchon." Ryeowook hanya bisa merapalkan kata-kata maaf sambil memeluk erat samchonnya yang tak melakukan penolakan terhadapnya. Tangisan tanpa suara Kyuhyun menggenang tanpa disadari oleh Ryeowook.

"Yoboseyo?" terdengar nada lembut dari suara di seberang telepon.

"H-Hyung, jebal, tolong bantu aku."

"Yob-yoboseyo? Wook-ah? Choi Ryeowook?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau laut dan suara burung liar memenuhi tempat itu. Saat gorden kamar dibuka, cahaya matahari memenuhi seisi kamar yang tadinya dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya.

"Anyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi... apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku setiap hari, Leeteuk Hyung?"

Senyumnya tak secerah dulu, namun ia berusaha mengobati dirinya hari demi hari. Mencoba melupakannya walau sangat amat sulit dan sangat tak mudah baginya.

"Seperti itukah? hahahaha" senyum orang lain padanya berharap membantunya bangkit dan menularkannya padanya. masih sulitkah baginya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLLAAAAAA... I'M COMEBACK! Masih ingatkah? entah kambek atau ngilang lagi wkwkwk yang jelas aku mau menyapa kalian semua. Adakah disini pembaca lamaku? peluk-peluk-cium-ketcjup kalo ada wkwkwk buat reader barukuuuu... selamat datang!


End file.
